


【鲨虎】克格勃秘闻

by lxz



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: KGB有无数秘密，但是只有这一条秘闻传播最广，流传最长
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【鲨虎】克格勃秘闻

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：一篇摸鱼时期不科学傻白甜XD
> 
> 预警：  
> #混乱的时间线，以及非常多的私设  
> #傻白甜，字面意思上的傻·白·甜  
> #小车警告  
> #ooc都是我的错！

KGB有无数秘密，但是只有这一条秘闻传播最广，流传最长

作者有话要说：一篇摸鱼时期不科学傻白甜XD

预警：  
#混乱的时间线，以及非常多的私设  
#傻白甜，字面意思上的傻·白·甜  
#小车警告  
#ooc都是我的错！

克格勃，苏联国家安全委员会，红色恐怖的代名词，与美国中央情报局、英国军情六处，和以色列摩萨德并称世界四大情报机构，全盛时手眼通天，让世界闻之色变，上至高官下至平民，只要克格勃想知道，就没有他们听不到的，也没有他们看不到的，更没有他们得不到的。

卢比扬卡由哭泣的冤魂筑起，阴影之下，水龙头流淌着鲜血，石砖里镶嵌着着尸骸，尘封的档案掩埋着历史，上锁的抽屉封印着未来。克格勃，这位身瘦如铁的战士，手握钢刀，眉藏霜雪，他有无数的秘密与数不清的诡闻，但是只有这一条秘闻传播最广，流传最长。

列宁格勒分局总是像一个连轴转的小陀螺，一周七天，一天二十四小时，显然，为祖国献身的有志之士，也必然要贡献出自己为数不多的休息时间，不过，就算是小陀螺也要有抽鞭子的间隙。

谢尔盖几乎是跳着舞步溜进情报处的大办公室，然后直接坐在一颗金发脑袋的身边，言语轻快的不得了：  
“瓦洛佳，今天一起去喝一杯吧！”

他们小组昨天刚抓捕一名白头鹰间谍，追踪三个月之后来了一个完美的收尾行动，小白头鹰在小房间坐了三个小时就什么都招了，叽里咕噜吐出一大堆他们原本不知道的人名——这可是个意外之喜，为了庆祝漂亮的一仗和侦查员们无数凄惨而去的头发，头儿大手一挥，批了两天假期，让这群熊崽子们呜嗷呜嗷得喊了半天，最后大家决定，组团去地下酒吧好好放松放松。

谢尔盖立刻就想到了他亲爱的男朋友，三个月的殚精竭虑让两个人止乎于礼，谢尔盖那点小心思让他蠢蠢欲动，于是伊万诺夫中校在他们头儿的白眼中，向他心爱的弗拉基米尔飞奔而去。

“不去。”心爱的弗拉基米尔先生硬邦邦的拒绝道，“我后天还要考试。”

“瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖从不轻易放弃，他一屁股坐在办公桌上，荡啷到地上的长腿一点一点的，“一起去嘛，很有趣的！”

“不去，”弗拉基米尔连眼皮都没抬一下，只捧着砖头厚的大部头埋头苦读，“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，没什么事请您先回去吧，我要看书了。”

谢尔盖眨眨眼睛，看着他朝思暮想的金发脑袋，一点也没有被这个小个子男人硬邦邦、冰冷冷的语气吓倒，反而用锃亮的皮鞋鞋尖去戳人家笔直的小腿裤管。说也奇怪，弗拉基米尔在列宁格勒分局广受好评，为人低调，处事稳重，待人亲和且忠心耿耿，守口如瓶却又从不遮掩，但是，总是如春风拂面般和熙的弗拉基米尔在面对谢尔盖时，往往都是秋风扫落叶般的残酷。

高岭之花吗？  
谢尔盖摸摸鼻子腹诽着，蓝绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他冷若冰霜的男朋友，没关系，谢尔盖最会对付叫弗拉基米尔的高岭之花了。

“瓦洛季卡，”谢尔盖恳求道，语气里有些恰到好处的委屈和无辜的抱怨，既不会有损他的男子气概，又能让弗拉基米尔有一丝丝愧疚心软，“一起去吧，我们已经三个月没有好好说话了。”

“再说，”谢尔盖凑到弗拉基米尔耳边诱惑道，“你可以去酒吧‘学习’啊。”

弗拉基米尔抬头盯着谢尔盖蓝绿的眼珠，看着男友突然后移的发际线，半晌才不情不愿的点了点头，抱着一摞大部头和谢尔盖一同离去。

资本主义的浪潮还未汹涌翻滚，夜幕之下，世界上第一个共产主义国家却已有了颓败与荒芜的气息，就像木板床下被人遗忘的烈酒，褪色的红旗在红场上飘扬，暗淡的红星闪不出光芒。

列宁格勒被看不见的地平线分割开来，地上死气沉沉，地下纸醉金迷。谢尔盖刚刚又结束一轮，他摆摆手，推开拿着酒杯的同事，绕过几位衣着清凉的姑娘，晃悠到酒吧最角落的地方，然后一屁股坐在弗拉基米尔身边，大手一伸从背后揽过埋头苦读的中尉。

“瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖觉得自己没有醉，几杯啤酒和两瓶伏特加而已（上帝知道老板拿出伏特加到底有多心痛），连开胃菜都算不上，“你在干嘛？怎么不一起去喝一杯？”

弗拉基米尔放下手里的复习资料，抬头看着有着明显醉意的男友，把冷冰冰的呛声咽回去——他已经陪谢尔盖喝过两轮了，但那帮老醉鬼完全没有停下来的意思，看在上帝的份上！他后天还有一场等级考试！！

“亲爱的，再一起去喝一杯吧，”谢尔盖凑过来在弗拉基米尔耳边呢喃，麦芽香的酒气熏得弗拉基米尔头疼，“你不会真的想在这里复习吧！”

“谢廖沙，你醉了，我们回去休息吧。”弗拉基米尔尽可能放轻自己柔软的语调，这个时候激怒一个醉鬼可不是什么好选择。

“我没有，”不出意外，谢尔盖嗤笑一声，皱眉点燃一根香烟，吐了一个圆溜溜的烟圈圈，“宝贝儿，再陪我喝一杯？嗯？”

“……”弗拉基米尔冷眼喝大了的男朋友，不清楚自己该用那种方式把他摔倒在地比较好——他居然敢在自己面前抽烟！  
弗拉基米尔讨厌抽烟，他自己不吸烟，也不准别人吸烟，想当初，两人第一次滚完床单，谢尔盖妄图来支事后烟，结果被腰酸背痛的弗拉基米尔拎着衣领摔在柔软的地毯上之后，谢尔盖再也没敢在这位运动健将面前冒一个火星子——现在他居然敢在自己面前抽烟！居然敢在自己面前吐烟圈！！

弗拉基米尔一时间竟不知道是要慨叹谢尔盖酒量渐怂，还是要称赞他胆子渐长，总之，列宁格勒冠军一脸不高兴。

下一秒，弗拉基米尔更不高兴了——因为谢尔盖把手伸进他裤子里去了。

去你妈的！！！  
弗拉基米尔一把抓住乱动的鲨鱼鳍，手劲之大恨不得扭断谢尔盖的指骨，灰蓝的眼睛像是要喷发的火山，瞪着谢尔盖的眼神活像在是审问一只犯了精神病的恐怖分子。

“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫！”弗拉基米尔压低声音呵斥道，“你他妈想干什么！”

“我想去上厕所，亲爱的……”谢尔盖把头埋在弗拉基米尔颈窝处不断磨蹭，又深深吸了一大口，弗拉基米尔立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“那就赶紧去！”弗拉基米尔试图再次把谢尔盖那只伸进他内裤的手扔出去，可他又失败了，毕竟，弗拉基米尔先生真的舍不得扭断他心爱男友的手脖子。

“陪我一起去吧，瓦洛佳，”也许是酒气太浓，谢尔盖的呼吸烫红了弗拉基米尔一只耳朵，“我不想一个人孤零零地去那个人生地不熟的地方……”

“您他妈是个姑娘吗？谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇？”弗拉基米尔冷笑一声，眼中带着三分薄凉三分嘲讽还有四分漫不经心，“上厕所还要人陪？”

“瓦洛佳……”谢尔盖直接抓着男友的手放到自己脐下三寸，眼睛要灯光绿得像翻滚的湖面。烫人的温度隔着布料让弗拉基米尔耳根子都红了，冷静睿智的侦查员第一次有如此强烈的冲动和巨大的疑问——提问，如果把男友的命根子折断，以后会后悔吗？

“瓦洛季卡……”谢尔盖又一次祈求道，弗拉基米尔一直不明白，谢尔盖是怎么做到在一只鲨鱼和长毛狗之间自如变换的？

弗拉基米尔盯了谢尔盖足有三分钟，然后他又双叒叕一次妥协了，手里厚重的复习资料咣的一声扔到谢尔盖怀里，小个子侦查员英勇无畏，小心整理好下身的仪表后，咬着牙率先向厕所走去。

谢尔盖在他身后轻呵一声，裹着麦芽香的喘息让弗拉基米尔湿透了衬衫，他僵硬着身体穿过人群，小心地避开欢呼的同事，尽可能的隐藏自己，不让任何人发现下体的勃起。

你以为只有一人的坠入，是两人共同的沉沦。

弗拉基米尔是被他男朋友推进卫生间的，谢尔盖干脆利落地锁上门，然后一把把他推在镜子面前，滚烫热烈的吻伴着情话一个个落在弗拉基米尔身上，衬衫直接被撕开，崩掉的扣子稀里哗啦落了一地。

“等下我来捡。”谢尔盖一边解人家皮带扣一边哄骗心爱的男朋友，湿吻从胸膛一路蔓延，在腰侧留下一个深深的牙印。

“操你的，谢廖——”弗拉基米尔没能骂出完整的抱怨，因为谢尔盖一口含住他已经半勃阴茎，咒骂陡然变成呻吟，弗拉基米尔赶紧咬住下唇，恶狠狠地瞪着谢尔盖。

最擅长采摘高岭之花的谢尔盖无视杀人的视线，尽力服侍口中的小瓦洛佳，舌尖抠挖着马眼，舌中舔弄着柱身，压榨口腔的空气吮吸颤抖的小东西，看到弗拉基米尔不断握紧双拳，谢尔盖直接来了个深喉，终于逼出弗拉基米尔一声呻吟。

谢尔盖像是得到了什么鼓励，在弗拉基米尔压抑着的喘息中不断加速，小小的低吼带着哭腔在谢尔盖耳边倾诉抱怨，谢尔盖含着精华直接吻上弗拉基米尔红肿的双唇，腥膻味在两人口中炸开，谢尔盖的吻不像以往的温柔体贴，霸道凶狠，恨不得将他拆吞入腹，好像明天他们就要踏上末途，永世不见，而谢尔盖一定要把他的爱人和自己融为一体才肯安心。

“廖沙……谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔在间隙中勉强喘息，“慢点……别……太急了……”

“瓦洛佳瓦洛佳瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖嘴上不停，手上也不停，酒精的刺激让他格外亢奋，而弗拉基米尔断断续续的示弱无疑是最好的催化剂，“我的瓦洛佳，我的瓦洛季卡……”

谢尔盖吟唱着爱人的名字，情欲和酒气的不升腾，将两人的理智燃烧殆尽，弗拉基米尔被谢尔盖掐着后颈按在镜子前，他的男友近乎粗暴地剥下他的内裤，捉住他刚刚释放过的阴茎凶狠撸动，同时二指并入弗拉基米尔的口中，模拟着性交的动作不断抽插。

“唔……谢……”弗拉基米尔含糊不清地抗议着，还在不应期的分身得到毫不温柔的对待，快速的摩擦让疼痛大于快感。  
谢尔盖今天格外的性急与粗暴，但是弗拉基米尔并不害怕，只是不明白自己的男友到底受了什么刺激，酗酒、抽烟，还有现在太超过的性爱，好吧，一开始他确实有些生气，不过，比起秋后算账弗拉基米尔现在更想安抚好他焦虑的男朋友。

没人比弗拉基米尔更了解谢尔盖，就像没人比瓦洛佳更擅长对付谢廖沙。

“谢廖什卡……”弗拉基米尔小声的呼唤着爱侣。  
湿润的手指从弗拉基米尔嘴里抽出来，拉扯的银丝断在嘴边，留下一小段暧昧的痕迹，谢尔盖就着简陋的润滑撑开紧闭的穴口，确认足够湿软之后慢慢加入第三和第四根手指。

谢尔盖动作虽然粗鲁，但是还是舍不得弄伤自己的心肝宝贝，可是唾液到底比不过润滑剂，虽然弗拉基米尔的后穴被扩张到足够的地步，但是到底还是久未经人事，当谢尔盖整个沉进来之后，两个人都疼的皱紧眉头。

“太紧了，宝贝儿。”谢尔盖掐着弗拉基米尔的腰侧小心抽插着。

“谢廖什卡……”弗拉基米尔咬住下唇，忍着下体的刺激小幅度摇了摇头，灰蓝的眼睛含着泪水回头看着谢尔盖——弗拉基米尔从不跟别人示弱，但是谢尔盖不是别人，“快点吧，动一动……求你了……”

谢尔盖最后的理智被爱人亲手扯断，他掐着弗拉基米尔的腰肢快速抽插着，手劲之大甚至留下掌痕的淤青，肉体相接发出啪啪的声响，交缠的喘息呻吟裹着吱呀声回荡在狭小的卫生间。

“瓦洛佳瓦洛佳瓦洛佳瓦洛佳……”谢尔盖像个复读机一样不断重复着爱人的名字，语气虔诚到像是祈求最后救赎，“我的瓦洛佳。”

“谢廖什卡……”弗拉基米尔咬着牙关忍住呻吟，他从镜子里看到自己狼狈的模样，汗湿的发、潮红的脸，凌乱的衣衫和一塌糊涂的下体，在地下酒吧狭窄肮脏的卫生间里，被一个男人按在镜子前一通猛干——他就像最廉价的妓女一样，几枚硬币就能让他跪在地上给客人口交。

他们不知道这场性爱究竟持续了多久，但是却足够疲惫，当谢尔盖最后释放到弗拉基米尔体内之后，两个年轻人都拥抱着彼此喘息许久才能恢复理智。

“瓦洛季卡，”谢尔盖低头深吻住弗拉基米尔红肿的唇，爱人的名字在他齿间滚烫，他吟唱他的名字，像是远古而来的呼唤，是对天地山川的允诺，“我的瓦洛季卡，我的小太阳。”

弗拉基米尔最后是瘫在谢尔盖怀里被他半搂半抱带出去的，浑身汗湿身体疲软的军官得到大舌头同僚关心的问候。

“没什么，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇有些醉了，我先带他回去，”完全清醒的谢尔盖摇身一变成了上流社会的绅士，“各位玩得尽兴。”

醉醺醺的有志青年们都纷纷点头，嘟囔着“瓦洛佳酒量不行啊”“还要多练习啊”什么的继续狂欢之夜。

第二天太阳照常升起，列宁格勒依旧沐浴在阳光之下。

不过，第二天，“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京的酒量”成为列宁格勒分局的头号新闻。

后来，“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫像个姑娘一样上厕所要手拉手”的消息传遍整个克格勃系统，直到这位年轻的中校变成上将，登顶过难以企及的政治高峰，甚至当他搂着总统睡在新奥加廖沃的主卧大床上时，这条秘闻都没有消散，成为传播最广、流传最长的秘密。

——END.

作者还有话要说：摸鱼写车真的好难

**Author's Note:**

> 作者还有话要说：摸鱼写车真的好难


End file.
